The greatest tale
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: "The Greatest Showman" avec les personnages d'Undertale, ou un conte sur un nouveau type de spectacle. Pas nécessaire d'avoir vu le film pour comprendre.


**J'avais ce crossover en tête depuis un petit bout de temps x) Si vous avez vu The Greatest Showman, tant mieux, et j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon, trouvez un moyen de le voir, il vaut la peine !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

Une foule entassé sur des gradins, trépignant d'impatience.

Une atmosphère suintant le sable et la sueur et en même temps…

Électrique.

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

Une musique entraînante, crescendo. La lumière tamisée orangée qui peu à peu s'atténue, pour laisser place à une ambiance sombre.

Que peut-elle bien cacher ?

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

Derrière les rideaux s'effectuent les préparatifs de dernières secondes. Une lézarde jaune trépigne d'anxiété.

\- Vite Chara, ça va être à toi !

L'interpellé se contente de sourire.

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

Un projecteur éclaire d'un rayon droit le milieu de la piste, attirant l'attention du public.

Un jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume rouge et noir et d'un haut de forme, duquel dépasse des mèches brunes, est planté là, une canne entre ses paumes et un grand sourire sur son visage clair aux joues rouges.

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

Et il se met à chanter :

" **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for** "

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

La ligne de lumière s'éteint brutalement, et dans le dos du jeune homme une aura de feu s'élève.

" **Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor"**

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

La foule pousse un hoquet de stupeur.

Derrière l'humain, un homme-chèvre se tient, ses mains et ses bras recouverts de flammes vibrantes.

" **And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore** "

Mains qu'il lève au-dessus de sa tête et frappe en cadence avec la musique.

Des étincelles jaillissent à chaque coup.

" **Taking your breath, stealing your mind**

 **And all that was real is left behind** "

Aux étincelles dorées s'ajoutent des étincelles rubis, sur la gauche de l'arène, et émeraudes, à droite.

Un grand homme fait de feu crépusculaire et une petite fille fait de feu de jade se rapprochent du couple atypique.

Trois paires de mains frappent désormais ensemble, et suivent la musique qui accélère.

" **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya**

 **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after"**

Les trois monstres forment un cercle dansant autour du chanteur, balançant gracieusement leurs membres à chaque pas.

À l'avant de l'arène, dans le noir, une lance émet un rayonnement bleuté, qui n'éclaire pas suffisamment son porteur pour correctement le distinguer.

Lance qui se met à tourbillonner, à se mouvoir tel un être vivant, magnifique bâton entre des doigts agiles.

" **Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer**

 **Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over"**

Le cercle et la lance tournent sur eux-mêmes de plus en plus vite.

Tension qui monte.

" **It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open**

 **It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion**

 **There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding**

 **All that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?"**

La lance se plante dans le sol, et à ce moment-là, toute la piste s'éclaire.

Une myriade de monstres se tient là.

Jusque-là immobiles, les voilà qui dansent et commencent leur tour.

Ils reprennent à l'unisson le chant :

" **Where it's covered in all the colored lights"**

Des grenouilles parlantes forment une pyramide, un cheval humanoïde à queue de poisson jongle avec des haltères, et un homme fait de métal avec ici et là des touches de rose lance à chaque pas de danse des rayons de lumière coloré.

" **Where the runaways are running the night"**

Autour de la piste caracole un squelette d'un cheval à tête de dragon, chevauché par un monstre tout aussi squelettique, écharpe rouge claquant dans son dos et brandissant un os pointu en guise d'épée.

" **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you"**

Du plafond couvert de toiles d'araignée, une demoiselle arachnéenne s'élance dans le vide, tournoie sur elle-même en un gracieux ballet aérien avant de s'arrêter pile au-dessus du public, des fils de soie retenant ses membres, et crie avec ses semblables :

" **Oh, this is the greatest show !"**

Un rugissement d'enthousiasme appuie ces dernières paroles.

" **We light it up, we won't come down**

 **And the sun can't stop us now**

 **Watching it come true, it's taking over you"**

Tous s'immobilisent un instant pour hurler avec excitation :

" **Oh, this is the greatest show !"**

Et la frénésie reprend.

" **Colossal we calm these renegades in the rain"**

 _Renégats_.

Le mot est juste.

Les monstres n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde d'hommes.

 _Who-ah-aha-ha_

" **Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus cage"**

Mais ici, ils ont trouvé un refuge.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils montrent tant d'allégresse sur scène.

Impressionner ces humains qui autre part les regarderaient avec dédain.

Mais ici les rôles changent.

" **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya**

 **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after"**

Asriel saisit Chara à la taille pour le soulever, et l'homme-chèvre tourne sur lui-même avant de lancer son amant dans les airs et de le rattraper avec délicatesse.

Jusqu'au bout du monde, il suivra ce petit bout de femme devenu homme déterminé, qui, avec son cousin(e), a créé cet Eden de lumière et de spectacle.

" **It's blinding outside and I think that you know**

 **Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go"**

À la dernière syllabe, un(e) humain(e) saute de la planche de trapèze et fonce vers le sol.

Muffet leur rattrape juste à temps, et comme deux oiseaux majestueux ils s'envolent vers le dôme.

" **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**

 **Where the runaways are running the night"**

Le monstre lâche Frisk, et la gravité le rattrape, l'entraînant plus bas.

Muffet ne fait rien.

Cri effrayé du public.

" **Impossible comes true, intoxicating you"**

Juste avant l'impact, une aura bleue entoure l'humain(e), et iel s'arrête net.

Iel tend les mains, touche le sol, et d'une roulade revient sur terre.

Se remet debout et chante à pleins poumons :

" **Oh, this is the greatest show !"**

Les monstres forment plusieurs cercles concentriques, dansant jusqu'à l'extase, et leur chant prend de l'ampleur.

" **We light it up, we won't come down"**

Un trapèze sur lequel est installée une sirène timide est hissé sur le côté de la piste.

Sa voix mélodieuse rejoint celle des autres.

" **And the sun can't stop us now"**

Les deux feux follets lancent ensemble une gigantesque boule de flammes qui explose en un feu d'artifice iridescent.

" **Watching it come true, it's taking over you"**

Avec un sourire amusé, Chara note le public en transe.

De sa canne, il frappe le sol :

" **Oh, this is the greatest show !"**

Pour ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille, il mettra tout en oeuvre pour les protéger.

Il distraira le monde avec le plus grand show qui soit, pour offrir la paix à ceux qu'il aime.

Que, dans ce cas, le spectacle continue !

" **This is the greatest**

 **This is the greatest show !"**

* * *

 **Pour clarifier certains points :**

 **Chara est un homme trans, Frisk est agenre.**

 **Asriel a quitté la maison familiale et ses parents pour se produire sur scène aux côtés de Chara.**

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
